Les couleurs de la mort
by Devil's nest
Summary: Je pense que cela deviendra une série de courtes Oneshot, avec pour thème les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, le blanc et le noir... [en suspension indéfinie]
1. Greed

_**Rouge**, comme ce tatouage_

Oui, ce tatouage, sceau symbolisant ma non-appartenance à la race humaine. Celui qui peut montrer à n'importe qui que je ne suis qu'un monstre, qu'un rejet de l'enfer. Celui qui me désigne comme l'un des sept vices.

Celui qui tout simplement me détache des humains.

_**Orange**, comme l'aurore que je ne verrai pas_

Oui, cette aurore qui va naître, ce jour qui va se montrer, alors que je serai déjà mort, je le sens. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, de toute façon. La faute à un certain homme…

_**Jaune**, comme les yeux du traître_

Ce traître que j'aurais aimé voir mort dans mes bras, de mes mains. J'ai été assez stupide pour lui accorder de la confiance et voilà. Je n'aurais pas dû. Il m'a trahi, entraînant ma mort prochaine et le suicide inutile de mes hommes…

_**Vert**, comme les yeux de mes hommes loyaux_

Oui, ils étaient loyaux et fidèles. Ils obéissaient à chacun de mes caprices, faisaient ce que je leur disais simplement parce que je les avais libérés. Des amis, en quelque sorte.

_**Bleu**, comme sera malgré tout le ciel, demain_

Ce ciel qui sera bleu, ce monde qui continuera de tourner. Comme cette stupide loi d'alchimie. Cette même alchimie qui m'a créé comme je suis. Un monstre.

_**Violet**, comme sont mes yeux_

Mes yeux qui me démarquent des autres, comme ce tatouage. Mes yeux, qui témoignent que je ne suis pas humain mais rien qu'un monstre, rien qu'une créature immonde créée par un être humain.

_**Indigo**, comme l'était le ciel, hier soir_

Oui, comme le dernier coucher de soleil que j'ai pu apercevoir. Cette dernière fois ou j'ai vu l'astre du jour…

_**Rouge**, comme est le sang que je viens de cracher_

Comme ce sang, comme la douleur qui me tiraille de part en part. J'ai mal. Plus que je n'ai jamais eu mal. Bizarrement, ça me rappelle quelque chose. Ça me rappelle une douleur semblable. Une mort lente. Un sourire sadique. De la douleur.

Douleur.

J'ai mal.

J'ai plus que mal.

FAITES QUE CA S'ARRÊTE !

_**Blanc**, comme l'est cet endroit, à présent_

Je suis seul, debout au milieu de rien. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je ne respire plus. Je ne souffre plus. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je peux bouger, mais je n'en ai pas conscience. C'est bizarre.

C'est ça, la mort ?

_**Noir**, comme l'intérieur de cette porte qui s'ouvre, me rappelant à elle_

Ça, c'est familier. Je sais que j'en viens. Elle m'attire à nouveau vers elle, ils me tirent vers là d'où je viens.

Allez, ramène-moi à toi. Engloutis-moi. Ramène-moi en ton sein.

J'avais une chance. Une seule. Et je l'ai gâchée.

Mais c'est moi qui en avais décidé ainsi.

C'est ma faute, après tout.

On m'avait donné la chance d'aller revoir le monde. Ce monde si coloré. Et j'ai écarté cette chance de mon plein gré.

Je le mérite.

Ramène-moi dans ton univers.

Ramenez-moi dans cet endroit que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter.

Car après tout, je suis une damnation. Un péché. Une créature sans âme.


	2. Envy

_**ça colle sans doute pas trop au perso, mais bon...  
Sinon, je vous préviens, c'est basé sur le film. Bah ouais, je fais que les morts x') joyeux, hein ?

* * *

**_

Rouge, comme le sang chaud.

Ouais, comme ce sang, ce liquide rouge qui coule des veines d'un humain, lorsqu'on le blesse… Ce même rouge, de la couleur de la pierre philosophale. Ce qu'on mange. Ce qui nous maintient en vie.

_**Orange** ou bronze, comme leurs yeux._

Comme les yeux de ce salopard, comme ceux de sons fils, comme l'étaient les miens. Je hais cette couleur. Je les hais tout court.

_**Jaune**, comme ses cheveux._

Comme les cheveux de ce minus, de cet alchimiste de pacotille. Jaune, comme ce soleil. Le soleil de ce monde qui n'est pas le mien. Je ne devrais même pas être là. SI j'y suis, c'est juste parce que j'ai traversé cette fichue porte.

_**Vert**, comme mes écailles._

Comme ces écailles de dragon. Je ne peux pas changer de forme, ici. Je suis condamné à garder la forme de ce reptile. Mais peu m'importe, dans le fond. Je les tuerai…

_**Bleu**, comme l'était le ciel, là-bas._

Comme le ciel de ce monde si coloré et si joyeux que j'ai quitté. De toute façon, les humains sont stupides, pathétiques et heureux partout. Tsss… pathétiques.

_**Violet**, comme mes yeux._

Comme nos yeux à nous, les péchés. Ce qui nous démarque des autres, ce qui fait que nous sommes des sortes de monstres. Mais qui voudrait être humain, hein ?

Pas moi en tout cas.

_**Rouge**, comme le sang qui coule entre mes dents._

Le sang de ce salopard. Je l'ai tué. Il est mort. Et je vais mourir à mon tour, tout ça pour ouvrir la porte. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre.

Je l'ai tué.

Je l'ai tué…

Je l'ai enfin tué !

_**Blanc**, comme la seule chose que je vois maintenant._

Je ne sens plus rien. Je ne respire plus. J'ai toujours ce goût de sang dans la bouche.

Je regarde mes mains.

Pâles. Humaines.

Mes cheveux sont d'or.

Ça y est. Ma vraie apparence.

Je suis mort.

Et ça m'affecte pas plus que ça.

_**Noir**, comme l'intérieur de cette porte qui vient de s'ouvrir._

La maison. L'endroit d'où je viens. Il m'appelle.

Je n'ai jamais été humain. Et je ne le serai jamais.

Qui voudrait être une créature aussi pathétique ?


	3. Wrath

_**Rouge**, comme est la pierre philosophale._

Comme celle qui sort du corps de Gluttony, celle dont je me nourris pour rester en vie… Mais à quoi bon, rester en vie quand votre existence ne mérite même pas de s'appeler la vie ? A rien. Voilà pourquoi je veux me sacrifier.

_**Orange**, comme a été la dernière aurore que j'ai vue._

Elle était belle, cette aurore. Colorée, vive. Le temps continue de défiler alors que certains se sont éteints…

Maman…

_**Jaune**, comme leurs yeux, comme le soleil._

Ils faisaient partie d'une famille. Une famille qui s'est brisée mais d'une famille. Et là, je vais sacrifier ma vie insignifiante pour aider à rassembler les deux derniers membres de cette famille.

Il fut pourtant un temps, j'étais leur ennemi.

_**Vert**, comme ces petites vies._

La vie a la couleur du vert. La verdure, les fleurs, ces beaux paysages. Tout ça c'est vert…

…

Maman, ils étaient de quelle couleur, tes yeux ?

_**Bleu**, comme le ciel._

Comme ce ciel qui tourne autour de toutes nos têtes. Ce ciel, qui est la dernière chose que tu as vue, Maman. Et moi, je n'aurai même pas le droit de le voir.

Qu'importe. Je vais te rejoindre.

_**Violet**, comme mes yeux._

Ceux qui montrent que je ne suis pas humain. Ceux qui disent que je ne suis pas ton fils. Mais je m'en fiche. Toi, tu es ma Maman. C'est toi qui m'as créé.

_**Indigo**, comme doit être le ciel maintenant._

Le soleil se couche. Le jour se meure. Et moi avec.

_**Rouge**, comme le sang que je viens de cracher._

Il me mord. Ça fait mal. C'est insoutenable.

Transmute-nous, crétin ! Tu veux l'ouvrir cette porte oui ou non ?

_**Blanc**, tout est blanc._

Je ne respire plus, je n'ai plus mal. Je n'ai ni froid ni chaud. Mes vêtements ont disparut. Et j'avance.

J'avance vers cette lumière sur du noir, là où tu te tiens.

Maman.

Je suis là, maintenant.

_**Noir.**_


End file.
